


Gently

by lilserket



Series: Bokuakakuroken pwp oneshots [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Akaashi and Kenma have sex for the first time since the four of them have gotten together.





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

> My friend in a group chat came up with the idea of why don't I write about Kenma's first time having sex with someone who isn't Kuroo.
> 
> So here it is~

_ “Kenma, we understand you’re nervous about having sex with Koutorou and I still, but we want you to trust us, we want you to join us in a night of passion, it doesn’t have to be hard or rough like Kuroo likes it, we can be gentle too,”  Akaashi’s voice was smooth as they sat in their living room,, they had started dating four months ago, while Kuroo was eager to have sex with him and Bokuto, Kenma was more shy, more nervous at the topic. He almost felt like he didn’t want them all to be together even though he kept repeating he was okay with it.   _

 

_ “He’s only ever had sex with me, maybe if it was solo it would be easier for him, Kenma, why don’t you have sex with Keiji first, he is very gentle and very aware of how you react,”  Kuroo spoke up beside his boyfriend, hand on his thigh. _

 

_ Kenma felt like his face was burning up as they talked, he kept his gaze down at Kuroo’s hand on him.  He was nervous, he was nervous. They’ve never seen him naked, he was always very cautious to wear clothes around them, even though Kuroo would tell him he was beautiful.  That was his opinion not theirs. “Yeah...I want to try it,” he finally says, lifting his eyes towards Akaashi, his heart skipping a beat seeing the loving look the younger was giving him, he felt Kuroo squeeze the inside of his thigh. _

 

_ “Do you want Bo and I to leave, or do you want us here?” _

 

_ “Leave.” _

 

* * *

__

 

Kenma sat on the bed, he was wearing his shorts and hoodie.  “You don’t have to do this, I don’t want to push you,” he heard Akaashi tell him as the bed dipped down.  “No, I want to do this,” he was just nervous. Akaashi was much more beautiful than he was. It was almost hard to believe that he was a switch in the relationship, then again he never knew Kuroo was either.  

 

He felt his boyfriend place a hand on his exposed knee, his other hand resting on his shoulder before pushing him, pushing him until his back hit the bed.  His eyes wide as Akaashi hovered on top of him. They’ve been like this before, but this time it was going to be different, it wasn’t just going to be a heated make-out and a few touching here and there.  His heart skipped a beat as the younger bent down over him, their lips brushing ever so softly against each other. The hand on his knee slowly sliding down his thigh, playing the the edge of his shorts, slender fingers dipping inside the fabric just barely to touch the skin under.

 

Kenma felt a chill run down his spine as their lips finally met.  It was soft, Akaashi rubbing his thigh, slowly pushing up his shorts, exposing more of his skin.  He was prepared for his boyfriend to be soft. Akaashi was quick to learn where he liked to be touch, what areas were sensitive.  He felt the younger’s hands move above his shorts, hooking his fingers over the waist band as the separated from the kiss. 

 

“May I?” Akaashi asked in a whisper waiting for him to respond.  A hesitant small nod gave him all he needed as he drug down the blondes shorts and underwear.

 

Kenma tried to hide himself, pushing his legs together as his boyfriend placed his hands on his knees.  “It’s okay, you have to trust me,” he heard him whisper as the hands slowly spread his knees apart, exposing himself to him, only his hoody left on.

 

“Kenma,” Akaashi purred, trailing his hands up the male’s thighs.  “You’re skin is so smooth and unmarked, with a guy like pain-in-the-ass Kuroo, I expected bite marks and scars on you,” he moved, rubbing his hands on his inner thighs, pushing his legs further apart. Moving them more towards his chest.  He stared at his boyfriend’s hard cock and hole before him.

 

“Kuro knows I don’t like being marked...not permanently and not where it would show,”  The blond replied shyly as the younger reached out, taking his hands, making him hold his legs back, face red.  Even though he was wearing his hoody he felt completely naked and exposed to his boyfriend in front of him. “You aren’t going to undress me fully?”

 

“I figured you’d feel better with that on...do you want it off?”  Akaashi asked leaning back as Kenma let go of his legs, leaning forward as he pulled off the rest of his remaining clothes.  “You too…” he heard the older shyly whisper. 

 

Kenma watched as the younger leaned up, taking off his shirt.  Akaashi wasn’t built like Kuroo or Bokuto, he was slimmer, but the muscles were there, having going and working out with their other two boyfriends.  He bit his lip watching his boyfriend trail his fingers down his body to the hem of his pants, unbuttoning them before pulling them down with his underwear.  He watched his cock sprung-free, it was longer than Kuroo’s but not as thick. His gaze looked up noticing Akaashi looking down at him, a hand going to lazily stroke his cock.  

 

“Like what you see?”

 

“Do you?”

 

“I want to do everything to you,”  Akaashi purred looking down at his boyfriend, though the kinks will have to be talked about later.  Kuroo had told him Kenma can handle quite a bit of pain and roughness, with him. He reached over to the nightstand, taking out a bottle of lube, opening it, he spread it onto his fingers.

 

The blond bit his bottom lip as he laid back, spreading his legs again.  He twitched as the cold fingers touched his hole, slowly circling around it before one finger pressed in.  Everything about Akaashi was long, his dick was long, his fingers were long. He relaxed as a second finger was placed inside, the male thrusting and twisting his fingers stretching him open as if he was a virgin.  His hips arched when his boyfriend added a third finger, scraping across his prostate on accident.

 

“Oh,” Akaashi gasped before grinning with an evil glint in his eyes as he rubbed the spot again causing Kenma to lift his hips, toes curling as he gasped.  “I bet you could get off on my fingers alone,” he purred pressing harder against his prostate, watching the blond toss his head back and forth trying to be quiet, his grin grew into a wicked smile as he touched harder, faster, making him on edge before pulling out his fingers.  Kenma’s loud shout of “no!” ringing in his ears.

 

He could hear the tremble in Kenma’s voice as he whimpered, wanting more, tears falling from his eyes.  Ah, so Kenma was going to be a good sub, after some training. “It’s okay, I’ll let you cum, you’re doing great,” he whispered putting lube on his hand, stroking his neglected cock, positioning it at the older’s entrance.

 

Slowly Akaashi lowered himself over his boyfriend, pressing kisses against his forehead.  “You’re doing so great,” he whispered as he pushed in while pressing their lips together, distracting him from an uncomfortable feeling until he was fully inside.

 

He waited for Kenma to adjust before starting a slow rhythm.  He could hear the tiny moans coming from the other’s throat. God, he wanted to hear him scream.  “What would Tetsurou think...seeing you here, finally under me?” he groaned out, his thrusts slowly growing faster.  “When Koutarou, Tetsturou and I are having sex, he often whispers how much he wants to watch you under me, like you are now, panting, whining, wanting more, I bet you would gladly take the three of us, letting us play with you,  Koutarou holding you up while Tetsurou fucks you, or maybe let Koutarou fuck Tetsurou, while you’re on top of Tetsurou being fucked, maybe while facing Koutarou so you two can make out while I watch,” he growled his own dirty talk making him hotter.  

 

Akaashi listened as Kenma’s moans got louder as he gripped the sheets.  He took it as a cue to thrust harder. He lifted up, placing his hands under Kenma’s knee’s raising them, pushing them into his chest as he pounded deeper, his cock hitting his prostate.  He watched as tears fell from his boyfriend’s eyes, his ass growing tight around his cock, before Kenma was cumming untouched. He moved, thrusting his hips a few more times before burying himself into the others tight heat, cumming inside him. 

 

They stayed like that panting, before Akaashi slowly slid himself out.  “That was so good,” he breathed reaching over his boyfriend, stroking the sweat soaked long hair, pushing it from his face.  He could see how out of focus his eyes were. “Come back to me Kenma,” he whispered, leaning over, pressing soft kisses over his face.  “It’s done now,” he added finally getting a response from him. “Why don’t you take a shower.”

 

* * *

 

Bokuto stared at the two cuddling on the couch.  He was jealous that Kenma picked Akaashi over him.  He can be gentle too.

 

He’ll show him.


End file.
